Avenger Wars Infinity
by lyokoMARVELanime
Summary: Luke Skywalker's battle with Kylo Ren did not end in his death like many would believe. A call for help from Earth pulls the last Jedi and the Resistance into a struggle unlike anything they've ever faced. Can they work with these strange people to save both their world and the universe at large, or will the Mad Titan destroy them along with half the universe? Time to find out.


_**Ladies and gentlemen, friends, readers, writers, and all others, it's time once again for another grand epic from the mind of that incredible crossover crafter, the amazing world builder, and it's all right here in one place! This. Is. The Studio of lyokoMARVELanime! And now, give it up for the one and only, lyokoMARVELanime himself, as he makes one of his first debuts into that one world we all know and love that is a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away!**_

 _ **[roaring audience applause]**_

 _ **AN: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you all! No, you did not read that wrong. We are in fact going to none other than one of the most celebrated storylines of all time in this little number. That's right, today, our production studio is finally entering the world of Star Wars!**_

 _ **[audience applause louder than before]**_

 _ **Oh yeah. You know you're excited, and if that's not enough, here's something else for you to get excited over: this is not the only story that we're starting today that is having us delve into the Star Wars universe in some form or another. We've got another one going up on the profile today that features the Star Wars universe as well. The only difference being the point in the timeline. You've all seen us make references to Star Wars in some other epics, and we've even seen special guest appearances by at least one of their characters in the Keyblades Unleashed Series, but now at last, we're finally going into the Star Wars universe, and to kick start it, we're going into a little number that joins together both one of Marvel's greatest movies of 2018 with the heroes of the newest Star Wars trilogy.**_

 _ **Rey: Just to be clear, he's talking about the trilogy series in which, Finn, BB8, and I all come from, along with Avengers Infinity War.**_

 _ **AN: Yeah, I'm sure they got that Rey, considering that's what I just said.**_

 _ **Rey: Well I didn't want to make them guess too much.**_

 _ **AN:...Okay, we're going to need to do a little work on some showmanship skills there. Anyway, this idea was actually a little challenge that one of my coworkers gave me, and after running a few ideas about what could happen in this story by me, along with the fact that I can't say no to a challenge that I believe that could pull off (like this one), I just couldn't resist the temptation. But all the same, it didn't feel right for me to start a new Star Wars story when I've already had an idea for another one ready and running through my head for some time now. Thankfully, I did have a way to resolve that little problem, hence the reason why I'm posting this story at the same time as my other one.**_

 ** _Spidey: So out of curiosity, are all the people who died in Infinity War going to end up meeting the same fate here?_**

 ** _AN: Why would I answer that question right now, at the beginning of the story? Especially since that's such a huge spoiler both for said story and for Infinity War itself?_**

 ** _BB8: [beeps, blips, and whirs something in response]_**

 ** _AN: Exactly my point. Thanks BB8._**

 ** _Iron Man: Wait, you could actually understand that?_**

 ** _AN: Sure. In my studio, I can do just about anything, remember? Plus, I've also got this. [holds up a small device for everyone to see]_**

 ** _Finn: Astromech-to-Human-Basic-Translator? Huh, that would come in so handy for a lot of people._**

 ** _AN: I know right? Anyways, this chapter's a little on the short side, but that's mainly cause it's only meant to get the ball rolling for the main story._**

 ** _BB8: [lets out a single, offended sounding beep]_**

 ** _AN: I meant no offense, little buddy. It's just a figure of speech. Nothing to do with you. Anyways, I'll go into more detail on what I was saying later in the ending note, and more importantly, there will also be another important factor that I want you all aware of revealed in the ending note as well, so before you go moving on to the next story or whatever else you do after reading the main chapter, be sure to read my ending author's note as well so you can find out what that is. Now with that out of the way, it's time to get things going._**

 ** _Luke: That seems like a little too simplistic of a starting call._**

 ** _AN: I'm getting to that! Avengers, jump to Hyperspace!_**

 _ **I do not own anything from any of either the Marvel or Star Wars franchises or any other franchise mentioned in this story**_

* * *

 **[Insert Star Wars Opening Theme Music Here]**

 **The Resistance is at a series crossroads. After losing their main evacuation fleet, General Leia Organa has led the Resistance forces into a temporary shelter on the world of Crait, in the hopes of avoiding the First Order for a moment. It is all in vain, as Kylo Ren's pursuit proves to be as relentless as his desire to delve deeper into the dark side of the Force. After a daring rescue by Rey and Chewbacca in the** _ **Millennium Falcon**_ **, though, the Resistance is prepared to make a quick getaway. Though it is not quite as simple, as they cannot escape from the First Order's notice so easily. In our darkest hour, the legendary Jedi Master, Luke Skywalker suddenly appears before our heroes and his old friends, ready to face the darkness that threatens the universe once more, and hoping to reach his former Padawan in a face-off that may prove to be his last. After an epic clash of blades in a ferocious lightsaber duel, Kylo Ren soon discovers that Skywalker was never really there, but was merely facing him with a Force Projection while Rey assisted the Resistance in escaping from right under his nose. After Skywalker vanishes, saying only "See you around, kid" to Kylo Ren, the question remains as to just what his fate would be after making such a daring move. Though no one could ever imagine that it would lead them all into a confrontation far greater and more dire than anything that anyone in their galaxy, Jedi, Soldier, or even Sith have ever faced...**

* * *

 **Prologue: Worlds Collide**

He had not expected it to take so much out of him. Yes, he knew that this particular Force technique was very taxing, but Luke Skywalker had not been expecting it to be this much so. Then again, maybe it had something to do with the fact that his former student, Kylo Ren, aka Ben Solo had run his projection through with a lightsaber at least twice. Either way, it did not matter to him. Rey was right to have called him out the way she had before taking off in his late friend's ship. He should have tried harder to reach Ben before allowing the boy to turn to the dark side, and Luke was no longer willing to let the Jedi end with him. Especially not when he had seen that there was a way for them to live on in Rey. That was why he used this particular Force projection to try and help save the galaxy one last time, because he needed to reach Ben Solo before he was completely consumed into the darkness of Kylo Ren, much like Luke's father had once been. Although by the time he was done, he was sure that it would be the last thing he would ever do for the galaxy, because the last of his energy was slipping away from him even now.

As he pulled himself up onto the rock he had been sitting on before, Luke had to wonder if this was how Ben Kenobi felt before he died, but a minute later, he quickly dismissed that thought, because he knew for a fact that while he was at peace, there was little chance that his first Jedi master felt like he was right now. After all, the last thing that Ben saw before he died was a dull, grey hallways on the Death Star, and Darth Vader as he prepared to run him through with his lightsaber, so there was very little chance that Ben would have been able to feel as good as Luke was right now as he looked on at the spectacular sight before his eyes. It was currently sunset on the small world he had exiled himself to, and right at that moment, Luke felt like he was watching the two suns of his home, Tatooine as they set like they had that night so many years ago when he first met Artoo and Threepio. As the Force Ghost of Master Yoda had said just a short time ago, Luke had always looked out to the horizon and never down at the ground he stood on, but it was not just in a search for answers. Luke had always been fascinated by what had lied just beyond what he and so many others knew. Yes, that had lead him to where he had been for so many years now, but a little bonfire that destroyed what was left of the old Jedi Order and a talking to from the ghost of the wise, old master that had finished his training had helped him to see that there was no reason for him to despair over his failures anymore. As he had told Kylo Ren just moments ago, he would not be the last Jedi, because their future was well in hand so long as Rey still lived to carry on what they were, and maybe even bring about a new, better change for the better. That above everything else made it all the easier for Luke to close his eyes, and prepare to welcome the sweet embrace of his passing on.

At least, that is what would have happened, but just before he had faded away, a strange sound reached his ears, and he suddenly felt something pull him away from where he was sitting. A moment later, all of his weariness and weakness had vanished, and he slowly opened his eyes to find himself not on the outcropping from the cliff he had been previously, but inside of a strange place that was filled with odd objects that were typical in a mansion but seemed out of place at the same time. Of course, the large hole in the staircase a few feet away was a big example of things that were out of place, but what really grabbed Luke's attention was the people that were standing around him. First off, there was a man who looked both pale and ragged, like he had been on the run from something dangerous for, and dressed in what were clearly spare clothes that someone had just given to him. The second one was a man with slightly tanned skin and a buzz cut and dressed in dark blue and red robes. The final person among these three strange people was a man with dark hair that was grey at the edges, a thin goatee, and clad in blue robes, a red cloak that was held together by a gold fastener, black boots, a brown sash, and a gold pendant that he could feel a great deal of energy coming from through the Force.

"What…who are you people," Luke demanded, slowly standing up and preparing himself for a fight if he had to. He still had the lightsaber he constructed himself on his person, so if these people meant him harm, they would be in for quite a fight.

"Relax, Master Skywalker. We mean you no harm. If we did, we wouldn't have saved your life just now," the man in the middle of the group stated. "My name is Doctor Stephen Strange, Master of the New York Sanctum Sanctorum, and protector of reality. We need your help."

"Yeah, who doesn't these days? First the kid came to me thinking I could help her control her newly awakened Force abilities, and asking me to help my sister and the Resistance fight the First Order, and now you're showing up at my doorstep asking for help," Luke groaned, honestly tired of people coming to him like he was some miracle worker that could make everything right.

"Well technically we pulled you over onto our doorstep to ask for help," Strange casually quipped. "But whatever this First Order you're talking about is, I can assure you, the threat we face is far worse."

"How is that," Luke questioned, honestly having a hard time imagining anything that could be worse than the organization that was practically reviving Palpatine's galactic empire. He soon wished he had not asked though.

"Thanos is coming," the pale man in borrowed clothes replied. "He's coming for the Infinity Stones."

Now it was Luke who was turning pale, as he had heard the legends of the Infinity Stones, which were said to command the various attributes of the universe itself, but he had only ever laid eyes on one particular stone, or at least a piece of it, and if this Thanos was hunting for them, then there was only one thing that they could do. "All right, you've got me. But we're going to need my apprentice to help."

"And where is he right now," Strange asked.

Luke did not want to drag anymore people into this mess that was about to unfold, but he knew that they needed everything that they could get to stop Thanos, so he did not hesitate to reply. " _She_ is most likely onboard my late best friend's ship and flying to a safe location somewhere in my part of the galaxy."

* * *

The moment she and Chewbacca had landed the _Millennium Falcon_ on Crait and she helped the remaining members of the Resistance to escape, Rey had felt a great deal of pride in her growing abilities and actions, but while it was good that she had helped them to escape from Kylo Ren and the First Order, it was overshadowed by the sorrow that she and General Organa felt when they both sensed that Luke Skywalker had passed from the world of the living. Despite the terms that she and Luke had started on, and the ones that they had parted on, Rey still felt a great weight of loss in her heart when she had sensed the legendary Master Skywalker pass away. It was almost like the feeling she had experienced when she and Kylo Ren had torn the lightsaber in half earlier on, but she still somehow managed to do her best in keeping up a strong front for the sake of the others, including the few friends she had here, which she was glad to see had all survived.

Even through the joy she felt at seeing Finn alive and well, albeit keeping a close watch on the wellbeing of a woman that Rey did not know, seeing BB8 again, and officially meeting Poe Dameron at long last, Rey still could not help but run let stir in her own thoughts as she tried to figure out what they were going to do next. There was no way that the _Falcon_ could act as a temporary base for the entire Resistance, let alone keep flying for long, and without Luke, things seemed very dark for the galaxy. The fact that Kylo Ren's forces had broken them down so much seemed to be heavily reflected in the two halves of the lightsaber that were now resting in her hands, and Rey was not entirely sure what she could say or do now when Leia came over to sit beside her. Still, the young woman felt that she had to say something to the general, so she figured she would just let things flow into place as she had with so much up until now.

At least, that was Rey's plan until she heard what could be most closely considered a faint sizzling sound coming from close by. At first, Rey could not help but think it might be something wrong with the ship, given its age and how many people were currently aboard it, and she quickly turned to Chewbacca to ask him if there was something wrong. She quickly learned that there was nothing wrong with the ship, but instead, that something was opening close to her, and when she turned to face the Wookie, she ended up doing so in a way that ultimately led her to fall straight into said portal just as it had finished opening, much to everyone's shock. Not even a minute later, they all heard Finn calling out for her, and saw the former stormtrooper jump into the portal after Rey. Before they could do anything to try and reach in and pull them back, the portal zapped itself shut just as quickly as it had opened.

The entire ship was silent as everyone stared at where Rey and Finn had just been. Even the droids had all fallen silent, wondering as to what the hell had just happened. When the silence was finally broken, it was only so that Poe could say, "Okay, this is starting to get ridiculous. How much longer are those two going to keep making us run around after them?"

No one could answer his question, but that was only partly because they did need to figure out some way of determining where the two had just disappeared to this time. The other reason was because Chewie suddenly let out a loud roar that got everyone's attention. Leia barely even needed to turn towards him before Threepio went right into translating what the Wookie said into Basic. "It appears that the _Falcon_ has picked up an emergency signal from something he says is called an unknown location from somewhere outside our galaxy. Frankly, I was unaware that we had any ships that far out. Perhaps one of you may know something?"

No one answered the old protocol droid's query, but instead moved to keep heading for their closest base. They were not quite ready to make any rescues just yet, but after a quick stop at the base, that would not be a problem for them. Sure, it would mean putting off rescuing Finn and Rey, but right now, this was the only thing they could really do anything about. They just had to hope these Asgardian people could hold out until they got there.

* * *

A sense of falling was the only thing that Rey or Finn could register for a few moments, and while it may have been only seconds, to them it felt like ages. Thankfully, their fall did come to an end, but they wished that it was in a softer landing than the one they received when they dropped down onto hardwood floor. They were slow to stand afterwards, due to a need to shake off any disorientation that their sudden fall had brought on, but a couple seconds after she had started to stand, Rey was greeted with a truly unexpected sight, and she immediately froze when her eyes found it. There, standing over both herself and her friend, was none other than the very Jedi master that Rey could have sworn up and down had just died. The only difference between now and the last time she saw him was that he was now clad in an all black attire with a brown belt and a white shirt underneath, and his hair was noticeably much more well groomed.

"Hey kid," Luke greeted casually, like nothing had just happened. "So do I need to say that I told you so, or did you actually manage to find something in Kylo Ren that I missed?"

Rey could not respond, seeing as her voice had appeared to have left her right then, but she did eventually manage to recover, and finally got out the only thing she could think of saying at that moment. "M…Master Skywalker? But I thought…I thought you had…"

"Yeah, join the club, but apparently, someone decided that I was still needed. Though whether it was the Force or these guys over here, I couldn't really tell you," Luke replied, waving to Strange and his companions when he did. At that point, he seemed to finally notice that someone else had arrived with Rey, and asked, "Who's this guy?"

"Uh…F-Finn. I'm Finn, Master Skywalker, sir," Finn replied, a little nervously. Part of it was because he was in the presence of a legend, and the other part of it was due to how worried he was about how Luke would react if he found out about the former stormtrooper's history, both with the First Order and afterward.

"Nice to meet you," Luke replied, shortly, feeling that further explanation could wait for later. "More importantly, do you still have the lightsaber?"

"Well…yes, but…" Now Rey was really worried. How was she supposed to explain that Luke's lightsaber had been destroyed? Granted, it was not like she alone had been responsible for breaking it, but still, telling the master Jedi that the lightsaber was destroyed was leaving a feeling inside of her that one could relate to the feeling that a teenager would have when they had to tell their parents that they had crashed the car.

Thankfully, someone cut her off before she had a chance to go much further than that. "Look whether she has a lightsaber or not doesn't matter. It's not going to make much difference when Thanos gets here," said the pale man that Luke had met along with Strange after he woke up here.

"Wait, what? Who's Thanos? And who are you," Finn asked, now really confused. Rey was no better off, but she kept quiet, feeling that Finn was likely to ask all the obvious questions for them both right now.

"I'm Bruce, Bruce Banner, and Thanos is someone who's planning to destroy half of all life in the universe," the man replied. "Now, if we've got everything that Mister Skywalker needs…"

"Master Skywalker," Luke corrected.

"Sorry, but if there's nothing else, we need to make a few calls to some people who are a little closer to home. Now," Bruce finished.

"Please tell me you're not suggesting what I think you are, Doctor Banner," Strange begged, much to the other three's confusion.

Sadly, Bruce did not answer the sorcerer's pleas, and confirmed exactly what Strange was worried about. "We've gotta call Tony so he can assemble the team."

"What team," Rey asked.

Bruce paused for a moment, though whether it was for dramatic effect or just because he seemed to be out of it, one could not say for certain, but whatever the case may have been, his words certainly seemed to have an impact on Rey and Finn the next time he spoke. Though it was a little hard to tell if that was true in Luke's case, because he remained completely stoic in both his expression and his stance when Bruce answered the question. "We need to call Tony Stark, and have him assemble Earth's mightiest heroes…We need the Avengers."

* * *

 ** _AN: So, there you go. To make it perfectly clear, yes this takes place during Infinity War, starting in the aftermath of The Last Jedi, and, as I'm sure many people are happy to see is the case here, our golden boy Luke Skywalker is indeed very much alive! Hooray Doctor Strange! I mean, sure, he only saved the guy because they needed his help to fight Thanos, and that lead Finn and Rey on another merry little journey into the jaws of hell that would determine the fate of the universe, but beggers can't be choosers, right?_**

 ** _Luke: I'm pretty sure that's not the case here._**

 ** _AN: Hey, we needed some way to bring you all into the fold here, and the whole other dimension thing is way too overdone. Just to be clear, yes, the Star Wars and Marvel Cinematic Universes are one in the same in this story. I know that may seem a little odd, given that we've seen and heard several indicators that at least the Original Trilogy is a thing in the MCU, but what I'm going for here, is that they do not have the newest trilogy with Rey and all the others in this. Also, before anyone gets on me about why that can't be the case, I'd just like to point out that despite the fact that it may no longer be a long time ago, the events of Star Wars do still take place in a galaxy far, far away, so it is possible that all of those events could even be taking place right at this very moment without us ever even realizing it._**

 ** _Captain America: Makes sense to me._**

 ** _Spidey: Really?_**

 ** _Captain America: Sure. What, you didn't think I would have Star Wars on my list of things to look into after my 70 year long ice nap and not actually look into it, did you?_**

 ** _AN: No offense, but it's a little hard to say with you, Cap, and I do mean that in the nicest, most respectful way possible. Now, moving on, there's a reason why Luke's so concerned about whether or not Rey still has the lightsaber that once belonged to his father, and then belonged to him (and seriously, anyone else confused as to why it seems like people seemed to forget that he made his own lightsaber by the time Return of the Jedi came around? I mean, really. Darth Vader even without it being a different color from the previous one, mentioned that Luke had constructed the thing. That seems like an important point that people should remember), and we'll be getting into that next chapter, as you'll all soon after the chapter preview, but before that, there's still a few more details I'd like to go over, including an important announcement or two._**

 ** _Finn and Rey both ending up on Earth does in fact play a huge part in drawing the rest of the Resistance into this conflict in one way or another, and if you all remember certain details from Infinity War, I'm sure you can all guess where that distress signal Threepio and Chewbacca mentioned came from, and who it'll lead them too after they've gotten what they need. Nuff said there, true believer._**

 ** _Well...I guess, that's pretty much it, so there's not that many details to go over about what happened in this chapter._**

 ** _Rey: Well what do you expect when the chapter's so short?_**

 ** _AN: I think she's starting to get it now. Thanks for the help in that regard, Chewie._**

 ** _Chewie: [Wookie grunts and growls in response]_**

 ** _AN: Don't worry, you'll get be getting a noticeable part in this. And before anyone asks as to how I can speak Wookie, I've got this. [holds up device that's labeled Wookie-to-Human-Basic-Translator]_**

 _ **Now, onto that important announcement I mentioned. Well, actually it's two announcements. First off, I'm probably not going to post the next chapter for this story any time soon. This is because, given that this story takes place during such a huge, epic movie, despite the fact that certain things will change, I want to keep the things that remain the same as accurate as possible, so I'm going to wait until** Avengers: Infinity War **comes out on Blu-Ray and DVD before going any further into this story, but don't think that means that this will sit on the back-burner for very long (Or at least I'm not planning for it to, but keep in mind, as I've mentioned time and again, I do have other stories and responsibilities that I need to take care of). So please, all I ask is that everyone remains patient, because once Infinity War has come out, it should only be a matter of time before we see the next chapter of this story.**_

 _ **Now, onto the second, more important announcement. As I mentioned in the first note, I'm posting this story at the same time as another Star Wars crossover story, one which I've been planning on writing for some time, and while that is the case, both of these stories are pretty big deals in their own rights, especially when you consider the points in the Star Wars timelines that they take place in, along with the Star War heroes that they feature. Honestly, I do want to press forward with both as quickly as possible, but I don't want anyone to feel like I'm favoring one of them over the other, so here's what I'm gonna do: I'm going to put up a poll on my profile asking you guys which of these two stories you want to see me push forward with the most. You can also make your opinions clear in your reviews of this story, the other one, or both, but only if you keep it simple as to which one you prefer, and give some solid reasons for it. All I ask is that you read both of the first chapters of these stories before you make your decision. I will leave the poll up for a reasonable amount of time, but if I do post a new chapter for either story before it closes, don't panic, because it will be a deciding factor as to which of them I do the most work with for a while, at least between these two stories.**_

 _ **Now, I believe that covers everything I wanted to say, so Onto the Preview!...**_

 ** _Doctor Strange retrieves Tony Stark, and after getting the billionaire genius superhero acquainted with their new friends from a galaxy far, far away, and reuniting him with Bruce, explains the legend of the Infinity Stones. What he does not know, is that there's a piece of the legend that was left out, but Luke is more than happy to fill in the blanks, because it turns out, that the Infinity Stones have a large influence on aspects of the Force as well. Strange and Stark are both doubtful of this, Stark more so about the entire story, but given how freaked out Bruce seems to be regarding Thanos, Tony can't deny that this may be the very thing he has been worried about for so long. Sadly, they have little time to prepare, as Thanos's Black Order makes their presence on Earth known quickly enough. Can Iron Man and his new allies send these latest alien invaders packing, will the late arrival of a certain wall-crawling, friendly neighborhood hero make a difference, or will things end up with Thanos becoming closer to his goal than they would like? Find out next time, as the war of Infinity rages on!_**

 ** _Ya see, we're getting right into the Infinity War next time, so until then..._**

 ** _Please read and review, and may the Force be with you, true believers!_**


End file.
